Sara Ryder (MR)
Sara Natalie Ryder (born 21 March 2163) is a space explorer and one of the two main protagonists of ''Mass Effect: Andromeda''. A member of the Ryder family, she and her twin brother were trained under their father and Pathfinder, Alec Ryder. Together with her family, they are tasked with a mission to explore strange, new worlds in the Andromeda galaxy and establish a new home for humanity to colonize. Biography Early life Born on the Citadel space station in the year 2163, Sara Ryder and her fraternal twin brother Scott are the children of Alec Ryder, an N7 operative in the Systems Alliance military who served in Rear Admiral Jon Grissom's expeditionary task force beyond the Charon mass relay. What became of her mother, Dr. Ellen Ryder is unknown. Sara joined the Systems Alliance military which was continuing its research for Prothean technology after successful discoveries on Mars. She was initially assigned to peacekeeping duties. At some point, Sara was approached to serve a support role for Prothean researchers and often described the thrill of serving with scientists like Mateus Shiva, on the brink of the next great discovery. Andromeda Initiative .]] Sara and her brother Scott soon volunteered for the Andromeda Initiative as the program's newest recruits and were placed under their father's supervision. She was allowed to receive some informal training with a personal instructor—given the overall nature that the journey to the Andromeda galaxy was considered a one-way trip. She, along with 20,000 humans, were placed in cryogenic stasis aboard Ark ''Hyperion''. 643 years later, Sara was due to be released from her stasis pod upon Hyperion's arrival in the Andromeda galaxy. However, the Hyperion crew unexpectedly ran into problems when the Ark collided with and scraped against an unknown energy cloud containing black, metallic tendrils. Several cryopods were damaged, including her own, and Hyperion was left stranded―any long-range communications with the Nexus and other Arks were severed and the ship was running low on its reserve power supply. Although Sara managed to survive the accident, emergency personnel had to place her into a medically induced coma until she was ready to wake up. Personality and traits In her youth Sara had a fiery attitude and was headstrong, though not as much as her brother. As she matured into a young adult in her mid-20s, Sara typically gives the outward impression of being polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. Like her brother Scott, she is eager to get things done and concentrate on helping others. Sara often played the role of peacemaker during her brother and their father's many spats while remaining objective. Furthermore, she was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to rapidly excel in science, mathematics and archeology at a young age. According to Mateus Shiva, Sara exhibiting an aptitude for mechanics and thinks on her feet, dedicated to finishing whatever she started. She is especially close to her twin brother Scott, as they shared a bond that linked them together closely. Appearance Sara stood at 5 feet 6 inches tall, has fair skin, blue eyes and brown hair which she keeps tied in a pony tail. Skills and abilities In addition to being a skilled operative, Sara was a very talented mechanic. By her early teens, she developed a reputation of being able to build and fix almost anything with limited resources even in the most desperate of times. Appearances in other media Trivia * She is named after Sally Ride, the first American woman in space (June 18, 1983). * Sara is voiced by Fryda Wolff, and her appearance is based on that of American actress Jayde Rossi. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Ryder family Category:Biotics Category:Legends articles Category:Andromeda Category:Tempest Category:Spacers Category:Explorers Category:Operatives